fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Scooperia Deluxe (TRB)
Papa's Scooperia Deluxe is the first gameria created by The Random Block in partnership with founder JK55556. The chefs are Carlo Romano and Koilee, but you can also use the custom worker as well. The gameria is located in the major city of Dessert Hill. Short Description The game has 4 stations: Order, Dough, Bake, Build. This game has holidays and special recipes. As you progress through the game, you will unlock them. Introduction Papa Louie witnesses the mayor of Tastyville, Mayor Mushroom, that Papa's Scooperia was closed in Oniontown and moved to Dessert Hill. But Papa Louie has announced there a car racing competition, with 10 competitors, including Carlo/Koilee/custom worker. At Dessert Hill, the race starts while Papa Louie announces that the winner will receive Papa's Scooperia for life. When the race begins, Carlo/Koilee/custom worker is at ninth place. He/she thinks that the winner will receive the Scooperia. Then, Carlo/Koilee/custom worker is at third place and is trying to get into the first place. He/she then jumps on a ramp and lands on first place behind Steven. In his/her excitement, he/she pushes his/her accelerator too hard and boosts. But, the car of Sarge Fan, in third place, makes a trap! The cannons fire and knock Carlo/Koilee/custom worker unconscious. It was seen that the cannons knocked him/her to the finish line. Papa Louie congratulates Carlo/Koilee/custom worker and gives him/her the Scooperia keys. Ending The ending takes place at Rank 65. Carlo/Koilee/custom worker pays thousands of dollars to Scooperia. Papa Louie arrives to Scooperia and gives him/her a golden ice cream scoop. Then, Papa Louie shows him/her a brand new racing car. Carlo/Koilee/custom worker is excited, so he/she goes inside and makes a test. Previews * 05/05/19: Coming Soon... Papa's Scooperia Deluxe?!?! * 05/07/19: Papa's Scooperia Deluxe: The Story and Location * 05/09/19: Papa's Scooperia Deluxe: Onill! * 05/11/19: Outside Papa's Scooperia Deluxe! * 05/13/19: Papa's Scooperia Deluxe hits mobile phones * 05/15/19: Papa's Scooperia Deluxe: Outside Seating! Customers Tutorial and Random-Day Rank-Unlockable Closers Debut Customers * Onill Outside Seating Hey, Everyone! In Papa's Pastaria, the dining room is introduced, while in Papa's Pizzeria HD, the delivery phone is introduced. There is something more great when a new feature is announced! Introducing... Outside Seating! The outside seating replaces both the dining room and delivery phone, which is a big, but a beautiful outside patio, from which all the customers can see the surroundings of the Dessert Hill. What it will work in Papa's Scooperia Deluxe? It's very easy. At Rank 4, you will hire a second worker - Carlo Romano, Koilee or a custom worker - in a role of a server. The server will bring you the orders of the customers sitting in a beautiful patio. Adding another complex level to the new outside seating feature is the fact that the patio will be decorated like the restaurant lobby. You can add tables, jukeboxes, boomboxes, flowers and trees, and the outside patio-exclusive furniture, you can also choose a wallpaper and flooring too. Stay tuned for more Sneak Peeks of Papa's Scooperia Deluxe! And, please, we're also working at Papa's Stirfryeria To Go! Refined.Category:Games